tales_and_rwby_twinversefandomcom-20200216-history
Oscar Dragonia
Oscar Dragonia (オスカー・ドラゴニア, Osukā Doragonia) is the fictional character and one of the four main male antagonists of the Tales of Berseria series of the Tales of series. He is a first-class anti-Daemon, praetor-rank exorcist of the Abbey and encounters Velvet Crowe on several occasions. He is the younger, half-sibling brother of Teresa Linares and serves under Artorius Collbrande, first encountering Velvet as she tries to flee from Titania, the prison island. Velvet scars his left eye with the power of flames she had achieved from consuming malak, Seres. "Don't think badly of me, but I don't hold back against powerful daemons like you!" :—Oscar Dragonia. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Michael Sinterniklaas (English), Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography He is a expert-level praetor of Abbey who fights against Velvet as she tries to flee from Titania, the prison island. He is also the younger half-sibling brother of Teresa Linares Appearance Oscar has premium-blond hair, light skin, and green eyes. He has a fairly tall build and neat hair, with some hair strands flicking out. His outfit consists of the standard exorcist uniform: a long white cape with blue as an inverted color; white and golden top and shoe gear; black pants; and long white gloves. He wears a belt, in which carries his sword within its sheath. * Hair Color: Premium-Blond * Skin Color: Light * Eye Color: Green * Age: 18 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 175cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Personality-wise, Oscar is a cool, rational type of character. Even when in a life-threatening situation, he always manages to remain calm. This personality had always been one of his assets in battle, for the sake of his people and protecting the world from evil. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Teresa Linares (older half-sister) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Oscar's class is that of a swordsman and first-class daemon executioner, otherwise known as a praetor. He fights with a flat-end sword, not hoping to do any unwanted damage, but knows how to control it when the situation becomes serious. He also has malakhim in his service. These malakhim act as a vanguard, protecting him from minor threats, as he still holds some value in their lives, trying not to have them injured. Oscar has the ability to use the Armatus, although to what extent is unknown. He has displayed the ability to control the powers of the Wind Armatus. His mystic arte is Sylphid Blaze. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Oscar is a first-class graduate of the distinguished nobility, the Dragonia house. His elder half-sibling sister, Teresa Linares has been treating him as an older sister as well as a motherly figure from a young age. Ever since being protected, he worked his way up to be an asset to his older sister who has always been a supporting heart in his life. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Oscar Dragonia ''Tales of Berseria (Official Website) * Oscar Dragonia Talespedia * Oscar Dragonia Aselia Notes & Trivia * The name Oscar means "Divine Spear". * The name Oscar could possibly be derived from a Norman baronial name taken from a French place-name meaning "golden city". The celtic-gaelic meaning of Oscar is "Lover of deer". * The surname ''Dragonia ''is derived from the meaning "of dragons" or "dragon tamer". Category:Abbey